In the past each movement for shifting from side to side partial rotations swing required separate movements with locking devices for each movement based on a center pivoting point.
In the prior art, these large format cameras using a ground glass viewing screen, most movements of the back in shifting, swing or tilts, there was always one or more center pivoting points. The center point pivoting method had a basic inefficient focusing procedure for correction of the image requiring constant refocusing. This was caused by the fact that when the camera back was moved on one side in one direction and the other side would move in the opposite direction by pivoting from a center point causing the fundamental problem of constantly requiring refocusing. The photographer first focuses on some subject matter that may be a scenic view and he has the foreground in focus and the background is out of focus and he now shifts the camera back, pivoting from the center point in order to get the background into focus, this now moves the camera away from the original position of focus to out of focus. This causes constant repositioning for a compromised best possible focus.
The prior art is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,850, 2,326,025, 2,619,014.
None of these patents have the simultaneous locking adjusting means of the present invention for simultaneously adjusting the viewing frame forward, backwards, sideways and rotatably.